


teeth marks of time

by waveydnp



Series: waveydaysFICS [4]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Threesome, not really but kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2019-01-03 22:44:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12156312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waveydnp/pseuds/waveydnp
Summary: She looks at Dan. “Ok?” she asks quietly.The blood is rushing in his ears. He hadn’t actually thought something like this would ever happen. His eyes lock onto Phil’s long, gentle fingers wrapped around the curve of her hip and he thinks he should feel something more than the excitement that courses through his veins, something scared or possessive—but he doesn’t. He bites his lip and nods.ordan worries he can't give phileverythinghe deserves





	teeth marks of time

**Author's Note:**

> this is a time stamp for my multi-chaptered fic [now and forever](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11563572/chapters/25977345)
> 
> waveydaysFICS week #3 prompt: threesome
> 
> check out ashley's threesome fic @iihappydaysii
> 
> title is from no i in threesome by interpol

“Tell me a secret Phil.”

It’s the middle of the night and Dan can’t sleep—not a rare occurrence. The black silence of their room crushes down on him, the only reprieve the occasional blare of a siren from outside the window. It’s never _really_ quiet in London, but it’s never loud enough in the early hours of the morning to distract him from himself.

He nuzzles his nose into Phil’s neck. “Phil,” he whispers. He used to feel guilty about it, waking Phil up in the middle of the night just so he didn’t have to be alone. He doesn’t anymore. He always makes it up to him, one way or another.

“Phil,” he breathes against the shell of Phil’s ear, wrapping his long arm around Phil’s waist and pulling him backwards. “Wake up.”

Phil grumbles. “Mmf. No. I’m sleeping. Leave me alone.”

Dan slides his hand under the waistband of Phil’s boxers, running his fingers over the course hair there. “Please?”

Phil wraps his fingers around Dan’s wrist and moves Dan’s hand down lower.

Dan grins, taking hold of Phil’s softness loosely. “You’re so easy.”

“Only for you.”

Dan strokes lazily. “Do you ever get sad about that?”

“Mmm,” Phil lets out a quiet, breathy moan. “’Bout what?”

“That it’s only for me.”

“Of course not.” Phil’s answer is so automatic, Dan’s not even sure he’s really thought about it. “Do you?”

“Not sad…” Dan tightens his grip a little, twisting on the upstroke to distract Phil from the answer he’d just given.

“Is this not enough for you?” Phil’s voice is quiet, but thankfully not hurt.

“Of course it is.”

Phil doesn’t say anything for a while. Dan moves his hand a little faster, rubs his thumb over the head, chasing any sound he can get from Phil’s mouth.

“Do you miss being with girls?” Phil asks.

Dan sighs. He hadn’t meant to start a conversation like this. He shouldn’t be trusted to open his mouth when he’s this sleep deprived. “I don’t _miss_ it…”

Phil persists. “But you think about it?”

“Sometimes…”

Phil moans quietly again when Dan bites his neck. “That’s fair,” he whispers.

Dan waits until he knows Phil is about to come. “Tell me a secret,” he says, low and hot in Phil’s ear.

Phil shudders. “I think about it too.”

*

Dan spits minty foam into the sink and swipes his hand across the fog that’s formed on the bathroom mirror. He pulls his lips back into a grimace to inspect his teeth, before saying, “Did you mean that?”

“What?” Phil’s voice is muffled by the streaming water of the shower.

“What you said last night.”

“What did I say?”

Dan sighs dramatically, hooking his thumbs around the waist of his pants and yanking them off. “I’m coming in.”

“Hi.” Phil giggles when Dan steps into the spray behind him and pinches a slippery cheek.

Dan grabs the shampoo. “Did you wash your hair yet?”

Phil shakes his head, tipping it back a little. “Remember in the beginning, we used to do this all the time?”

“Yeah, of course I remember.” Dan runs his hands through the inky black strands with Phil’s expensive, sweet-smelling colour-save shampoo, rubbing his fingers into Phil’s scalp until he’s worked up a thick lather. He takes his time—he knows how much Phil loves head massages. “The first time we had sex was in the shower.”

Phil sighs as Dan scrapes his nails lightly against Phil’s skin. “We were so young and irresponsible back then. We could have broken our necks.”

“I’m glad we were,” Dan says.

“Me too.”

Dan takes his hands off Phil’s head and plants a little kiss on his shoulder. “Rinse.”

Later, they’re sat beside each other on the sofa, both writing on their respective laptops, both sipping lattes. Dan had long since convinced Phil that his continued happiness in their relationship was at least partially dependent on Phil conceding that instant coffee was unacceptably gross.

“You didn’t answer my question,” Dan says, not taking his eyes off his computer screen.

“I was hoping you’d forget,” Phil says quietly.

“Why?”

“Because I don’t want to fight.”

Dan is silent for a while before saying, “So you meant it?”

Phil nods.

“Why would we fight about that? I said I think about it too.”

“Because.” Phil’s voice is gentle. “Sometimes you get jealous.”

Dan can’t really argue with that. It’s something he’s had to work on and keep in check since the very beginning. “I won’t, I promise. I want to know what you think about, Phil. I want to know everything.”

“You tell me first.”

“What d’you mean?”

Phil shuts the lid to his laptop and places it on the coffee table, turning his whole body to face Dan. “Are we doing this?”

Dan feels heat in his cheeks, but can’t deny he’s been wanting to have a conversation like this for a while. He nods. Phil reaches forward and closes Dan’s laptop.

“You miss being with girls,” Phil states matter-of-factly.

“I don’t.”

Phil cocks an eyebrow.

Dan’s eyes widen in protest. “I don’t!”

“Then what is this about?”

Dan shrugs. “I just… sometimes I worry you’re bored.” He hates when his brain does this, makes him into someone insecure and needy and irrational.

“I’m not.” Phil is used to this. He doesn’t refute profusely anymore, doesn’t allow Dan to make him feel like he’s done something wrong. He listens and supports and gently corrects, holds Dan’s hand until the fear has passed. “Are you?”

“No, never.”

“You just like to think about tits when you wank, right?”

Dan splutters. “Fuck, Phil.”

“Am I wrong?”

“…No.”

Phil laughs. “Well, I do too, sometimes.”

“Even though you’ve never…?”

Phil rolls his eyes. “Do you think about dicks that aren’t mine sometimes?”

“I guess.”

“Even though you’ve only ever touched mine.”

Dan digs his toes into Phil’s thigh. “Alright, point taken, I’m a twat.”

“Yes.”

Dan bites his lip. The feeling hasn’t passed yet. He knows Phil loves him. They’ve been inseparable too long for him to question Phil’s devotion. But right now that knowledge doesn’t help him, it doesn’t connect to the fear he has that Phil will one day realize there are experiences he’s missed out on by committing himself so fully to Dan. “But do you ever wish… do you ever wish you had?”

Phil looks into Dan’s eyes, puts his hand on his arm. “I sometimes wonder what it feels like to touch a woman in the same ways I touch you. But I don’t wish my life had gone differently. If it had I may never have met you.”

Dan smiles a little. “Yeah, but—”

“Besides, I do know what it feels like, at least if the makers of the fleshlight are telling the truth about how ‘lifelike’ it is.” Phil grins.

In spite of himself, Dan feels his stomach swoop a little. He remembers the day that discreet little cardboard box had been delivered to their old flat in Manchester, just a few days after an impulsive late night Amazon browsing session. He remembers how embarrassed he’d been when Phil had walked in on him using it and how incredibly hot it had been when Phil had climbed onto the bed, taken it out of his hand, and fucked it down on Dan’s cock hard and fast until he came. He remembers the look on Phil’s face when Dan had returned the favour.

“Why don’t we ever do that anymore?” Dan asks.

“It’s a pain in the ass to clean,” Phil reminds him. “And it doesn’t feel as good as you.”

“So you’re not dying to fuck a girl?”

Phil laughs. “Not unless you’re right there with me.”

*

**Dan** : help

**Rain** : wot

**Dan** : i'm doing that thing again

**Rain** : i'm gonna need you to be a bit more specific mate

**Dan** : that thing where my brain convinces me something daft actually makes perfect sense

**Rain** : ???

**Dan** : oh nvm.

**Rain** : do i need to come over there howell

**Dan** : no. i'm fine. can i ask you something

**Rain** : if you must

**Dan** : it's a lot

**Rain** : we've been friends like forever, i'm used to it

**Dan** : have you ever had a threesome?

**Rain** : you always manage to surprise me. when will i learn

**Dan** : is that a no

**Rain** : no

**Dan** : no you havent or no, it's not a no?

**Rain** : it's not a no

**Dan** : oh. shit. you surprise me too sometimes i guess

**Rain** : when will you accept that i'm way cooler than you

**Dan** : i've always known that.

**Rain** : good

**Dan** : are you going to make me beg for details or what

**Rain** : this conversation feels strangely familiar...

**Dan** : shut up

**Rain** : now you know how it feels

**Dan** : tell meeeee

**Rain** : i'm enjoying this immensely

**Dan** : are you really not gonna tell me

**Rain** : why do you want to know?? don't tell me philip is down

**Dan** : it's not like that..

**Rain** : is it not?

**Dan** : i dunno

**Rain** : are you guys ok?

**Dan** : yeah

**Rain** : ok.. so what's going on then

**Dan** : like i said. my brain is fucked

**Rain** : are you missing that sweet sweet minge

**Dan** : you're vile

**Rain** : yes. and water is wet. you didn't actually answer my question

**Dan** : i'm not. not really. i just feel like. i dunno. i can't stop thinking about.. phil with a girl. like it scares me and at the same time i can't stop thinking about how hot it would be. if you tell him i'll seriously disown you

**Rain** : did he say something

**Dan** : no this is all me being stupid

**Rain** : well if he ever wants to experiment, tell him to call me

**Dan** : fuck off

**Rain** : he's hot

**Dan** : i know, but he's mine

**Rain** : you're something else

**Dan** : i know. sorry. i told you it was stupid. you're not serious anyway, are you? have you been eyeing up my man this whole time?

**Rain** : no. i thought he was gay

**Dan** : i mean, in practice he is.

**Rain** : but he's never tested it?

**Dan** : no. this is the part that scares me. what if he realizes some day that he wants to?

**Rain** : you have my number

**Dan** : stop

**Rain** : i don’t know what you want me to say, the man is fit.. i'm painfully single.. you trust me..

**Dan** : but... we have ~history~

**Rain** : who said you were invited?

**Dan** : you are not gonna fuck phil without me

**Rain** : i'm fucking laughing right now what is this conversation

**Dan** : you're right, wtf im sorry

*

"Can I ask you a question?” Dan’s leaned against the doorframe of the office. He’s been asking altogether too many questions lately, he knows. He can’t seem to let this go.

“Is it important?” Phil’s hunched over their editing computer, cutting together their latest sims video.

“No.”

Phil spins his chair around to face Dan, grinning. “Let’s hear it then.”

Dan presses his lips together to stifle his smile. “Fuck you.”

Phil chuckles. “Sorry.” He stands and stretches his arms up over his head, his shirt lifting up a little to reveal the line of hair that trails down from beneath his navel. Dan knows this shouldn’t still give a thrill all these years later, but it does. Maybe he’s being stupid. If it happens that Phil still gets as many butterflies as Dan does, why is Dan trying to complicate things with these incessant thoughts of Phil’s tongue licking into someone else’s mouth, his fingers threading through someone else’s hair?

“I need a break anyway. Dil is starting to get boring.”

Dan sighs. “I know you don’t like it, but they still do.”

“Who does?”

Dan sighs. “You know. The people.”

“Oh. Yeah, I know.”

“And I do too. He’s our only child, Phil.”

Phil rolls his eyes. “Come on, you’re making me a coffee.”

“Am I?”

“Yes you are. I know you’re about to ask me some messed up thing and I demand to be caffeinated as penance.”

“It’s not messed up,” Dan protests.

“I’ll be the judge of that.”

Dan is still leaning against the doorframe. “I mean, you’ve made it weird now.”

Phil walks over and drapes his arms around Dan’s waist. “Are you still on about me being with a girl?”

Dan shrugs, looking away.

Phil reaches his hands down and squeezes Dan’s ass. “Come on, let’s go have coffee.”

*

“What do you think of Rain?” It’s easier for Dan to ask these questions in bed, he’s realizing, when Phil is half-asleep and can’t see the apprehension in his eyes.

“You mean our best friend? The person I have to thank for convincing you it was ok to accept your feelings for me? The person who always says yes to playing scrabble with me or texting you at three in the morning when you’re panicking about something stupid?”

“Firstly, fuck you, secondly… yes.”

Phil turns over to face Dan. “I think she’s alright.”

Dan kicks Phil’s shin.

“Ow,” Phil laughs. “Alright, alright, I’ll answer, if only to stop the abuse.”

“Go on then,” Dan says, pouting.

“I love Rain, you know that. She’s one of my favourite people in the world.”

“That’s not what I meant.”

Phil sighs. “I know. I was kind of hoping you weren’t going to make me do this.” He sounds like he may be starting to lose patience for indulging Dan’s insecurity.

“Well I am. Sorry.”

“Not that I think you’ll believe me at this point, but I don’t think about her like that. I never have.”

“I’m not saying you do,” Dan says quietly. “I just wanna know like, objectively, if you find her attractive or whatever.”

“She’s pretty. Of course she is. She’s lovely inside and out. I’ve never thought about it beyond that. What is wrong with you lately?”

“I dunno… maybe I’m afraid you’ll get like, the seven year itch or something.”

Phil chuckles. “I think that’s only for married people.”

“Right,” Dan says quietly. It’s not really the assurance he’d been looking for.

Phil moves his face closer to Dan’s. “Do you want me to tell you I love you?”

He knows Phil is kidding, trying to make him realize how ridiculous he’s being, but he doesn’t care. He still wants to hear it. He nods.

Phil shuffles a little closer and cups Dan’s jaw. “I love you,” he whispers.

“Ok.” Apparently Dan’s not done being petulant.

“Do you want me to tell you how hot I think you are? How not bored I am with you?” He catches Dan’s bottom lip between his teeth and gives a gentle bite. “Or should I just show you?”

Dan nods again. Phil rolls on top of him, and it’s the last Dan thinks of anyone besides Phil that night.

*

Phil’s right—Rain is lovely, inside and out. Dan can’t really blame Phil for not having a long, detailed list of physical attributes he finds appealing though, because Dan doesn’t have one either. It’s been the better part of a decade since he’s looked at her that way.

But now.

Now the two of them are sat in a Starbucks, and Dan is watching her sip her coffee and he finds himself only half-listening to her talk about her adventures in the latest exotic country from which she’s just returned. Only half-listening because he’s distracted, captivated by the pinkness of her lips and the way they move when she talks, by the length of her eyelashes and how good her sun-tanned skin looks contrasted against the white of her t-shirt.

He only has himself to blame. He’d never be looking at her like this if it weren’t for his sudden fixation on Phil being with a woman. He convinces himself that actually, it’s a little bit her own fault too. She _had_ said Phil was fit. And now he’s looking at her and imagining Phil’s hands in that soft blonde hair, fingers gripping those curvy hips.

She’s softer than she used to be, the sharp, angular edges of her body filled out in all the best ways. Her legs are strong, her breasts small but full and Dan can see the outline of a lacy black bra beneath the thin material of her v-neck shirt.

He snaps his eyes back up to her face. Fuck. He should not be looking at her breasts. He really shouldn’t be wondering if Phil would enjoy holding them in his hands, flicking her nipple with his tongue. _Fuck._

“You didn’t mean what you said about Phil, did you?”

She leans back in her chair, crossing one leg over the other. A tanned knee protrudes from the rip in her tight black jeans. “About him being hot? ‘Course I did. Sorry, mate, it’s just a fact.”

He gives her a pointed look.

She puts her coffee down and folds her arms across her chest. If he notices how enticing that makes her cleavage look, he’s not going to admit it, not even to himself.

“You need to make up your mind, Dan.”

“What? About what?”

“I’ve been talking to Phil.”

Dan feels heat in his cheeks. “Oh.”

“Why are you so hung up on this? Do you want this for him, or is it actually about you?”

Dan shakes his head. “It’s not me, it’s really not. I mean… it’s _about_ me, I guess. But I’ve never wanted anyone but him.” He says the last bit quietly, a little embarrassed. He’s not usually this candid with Rain. She’s proven an amazing friend over the years, but usually she’s there to bant, to make fun of him and laugh and drink wine and listen to him rant about whatever thing has caught his interest that week. He usually saves the mushy stuff just for Phil.

“Neither has he,” she says.

Dan shrugs.

“Look, either you want him to fuck me, or you don’t, right?”

Dan just frowns, taken aback.

“That’s what we’re talking about here, right? You have to make up your mind about what you actually want because it’s not fair to him or to me.”

“To you?” Dan’s voice is shaky.

“You think I haven’t noticed you staring at my boobs the whole time we’ve been sat here?”

Dan buries his face in his hands. “I’m sorry,” he mumbles.

“I mean, I know they’re spectacular, but get yourself together, man.” She reaches across the table and squeezes his knee. “Phil doesn’t give a shit about tits, and you know it. He’s crazy about you, for some weird reason.”

“Yeah. And you wouldn’t do it anyway, right?” He can’t believe the words even as they leave his mouth. He doesn’t understand why he can’t just let this go. Maybe… maybe he does want it just a little bit.

She looks him dead in the face. “I’d do anything to help you guys.”

*

“I’ve been thinking about what you said.” Phil is facing away from Dan as he loads the dishwasher.

Dan is sat at the little table in the kitchen, watching him. He’d just finished his liveshow and had wandered around the house until he found Phil, dutifully rearranging plates and bowls in the machine like a game of tetris. He’s gotten better at tidying up over the years, recognizing how anxious it makes Dan to live in a cluttered space. He still hasn’t mastered the art of closing the cupboard doors, though.

Dan gets up and walks over to stand beside Phil, reaching out to close the one closest to his head. “What did I say?”

“What you asked me about Rain,” Phil says, dropping a tab of detergent in the machine and closing the door.

“Oh, that.” Dan turns around and leans against the counter. “Let’s hear it, then.”

“You’re not allowed to be weird about it. I literally never gave it a second thought until you put it in my head.”

“I won’t,” Dan promises, hoping it’s the truth.

“And it feels really weird to objectify my friend like this.”

Dan rolls his eyes. “I won’t tell her, Phil. Besides, she objectifies you all the time.”

“Does she?”

Dan nods.

“She’s probably just trying to wind you up,” Phil says, turning to the stove, where he has quinoa boiling over in a pot.

“Maybe it’s a bit of both. Stop trying to change the subject.”

Phil is quiet for a minute as he turns the heat down on the stove. He doesn’t look at Dan when he says, “She has a nice bum.”

Dan blows a surprised laugh out from between pursed lips. “Bloody hell.”

“You told me you wouldn’t get weird!” Phil’s voice pitches up in protest.

“I’m not,” Dan says, smiling. “I just wasn’t expecting that. I thought you were gonna say she has nice eyes or something.”

Phil shrugs. “You know I’m an ass man.”

“I thought my ass was special to you,” Dan pouts.

“It is. But hers is…”

“Is what, Philip?”

Phil looks at Dan with a cheeky expression. “She has a bubble butt, ok?”

Dan’s mouth hangs open theatrically. “Is that your thing?”

“Mayyybe,” Phil says teasingly.

“But you always say you like my butt,” Dan whines.

“I do.” Phil reaches out and slides his hand under the waistband of Dan’s sweatpants to cup his cheek. “I love your pretty little bum.”

“Do I actually have to start doing squats now? To compete with my ex for your butt affections?”

“Course not… unless you wanted to.” Phil grins.

Dan shoves his shoulder. “Fuck off.”

“It’s your own fault.” Phil is having entirely too much fun with this, but he’s right.

“I know,” Dan sighs. “Speaking of Rain, are we free this weekend?”

Phil raises an eyebrow. “Yeah…”

“Don’t give me that look. She wants to hang out with us.”

“Hang out.”

“Yes, Phil, hang out.”

Phil turns away again. “We’re definitely free.”

*

Dan lies on his side behind Phil, their warm, naked bodies pressed together. Dan’s arm is hooked under Phil’s, his hand splayed across Phil’s chest and he can feel his heart beating hard and fast. His own chest heaves against Phil’s back as his breathing slowly returns to normal. They both need cleaning up but that can wait.

“Phil?”

“Yeah?”

“Can you please tell me again that I’m just being stupid?”

“You’re just being stupid.”

“You don’t resent me?” Dan asks quietly.

Phil puts his hand over Dan’s. “For what? Fulfilling every emotional and physical need I’ve had in this relationship? I think I’ll forgive you.”

Dan’s response is so quiet it’s barely a whisper. “So you don’t want to sleep with Rain?”

Phil takes a while to reply. “Do you want me to?”

Dan presses his forehead into the back of Phil’s neck, breathing in the sweet, musky scent of him. “I don’t know.” He waits for Phil’s reaction but it never comes. He listens as Phil’s breaths become slow and deep with sleep. He listens and keeps his hand over Phil’s heart, matching his own breaths to Phil’s until he’s able to succumb to the blissful respite of unconsciousness.

*

Dan is drunk. They’ve been drinking wine on the sofa for hours, and that’s to say nothing of the drinks they’d had earlier while out at dinner. They’re sat in the lounge playing board games, shouting and laughing and enjoying the kind of easy banter that comes from nearly a decade of friendship.

They both look unfairly gorgeous tonight. Dan wonders vaguely if they’ve done it on purpose, just to spite him for being such an annoying prat. Phil’s fringe is pushed back off his forehead, his pale cheeks coloured a pretty pink with the warmth of the wine. He’s looking trim and deliciously long, wearing a fitted black jumper and tight black jeans, leaned back into the sofa and clutching his chest with laughter every time Dan whinges about how badly he’s losing the game.

Rain is sat on the other end of the sofa, legs draped over Dan’s lap, clutching her glass and giggling at whatever Phil’s just said. Dan’s honestly been trying not to look at her too closely all evening, afraid of what unresolved feelings will rise to the surface if he really allows himself to take in the fact that her shirt is thin and low-cut and it’s painfully obvious that she’s not wearing a bra. Her jeans are like a second skin, white and cropped above the ankle. One of her feet is tucked underneath his knee.

They look fucking amazing, but he’s not thinking about that. He’s not. He’s having a fun game night with his friend and his partner and he’s definitely not thinking about how much he wants to see them touch each other.

Unsurprisingly, he loses the game, making a fuss loudly and obnoxiously.

“Wanna play again?” Dan asks, eager for the distraction.

Rain shakes her head. “I can’t bear to watch you lose like that again.”

“Are you staying over?”

“Definitely. I’m too drunk to go home now. That ok?”

“Of course,” Phil says warmly. “I’ll go fix up the guest room for you.”

Dan doesn’t quite understand why his heart is racing. Rain stays over all the time. Phil heads up the stairs and Dan’s left staring at Rain as she lays her head back against the arm of the couch, her feet in his lap. He looks down. Her toenails are painted dark green, a thin gold anklet glinting delicately against her smooth tanned skin.

“I’m drunk,” she says.

“Me too.” He doesn’t know what to do with his hands.

“Did you and Phil work your shit out?”

He shrugs. They haven’t, but she doesn’t need to know that.

“He looks good tonight,” she says quietly.

“He always looks good,” Dan says, his heart in his throat.

She looks past him. “Phil, are you drunk?”

Dan turns his head to watch Phil walking toward the sofa and he can’t believe it but the sight of him literally takes Dan’s breath away. He’s still just so beautiful.

“A little,” Phil says sheepishly.

“Can we turn off some lights?” Rain asks. “It’s too bright in here.”

Phil gets an excited look on his face. “We can light my new candles!”

Dan frowns. He’s not imagining this, is he? Are they… setting the mood? Fuck. The room is thrown into darkness and Dan hears a match strike and smells the admittedly intoxicating scent of spiced vanilla fill the air. Phil’s always loved a sweet-scented candle.

Phil sinks into the cushion next to Dan. It’s quiet in the room. He’s not imagining it—they’re never quiet like this, the three of them.

Rain sits up and pulls her legs up and off of Dan’s lap, shifting her body so her knees press into the cushion of the sofa and she’s sat back on her heels. She drains the last of the deep red from her glass and reaches out to place it on the coffee table. Dan feels Phil’s thigh pressing into his. His cheeks are hot.

Then Rain is leaning forward. He feels her hands in the space between his legs. She’s on all fours, crawling across his lap. His heart stops and he thinks she’s about to touch him, but she keeps going. She crawls right over his lap and into Phil’s, hitching her leg over his hips to straddle him. Dan watches, mesmerized as she settles onto his crotch, slinging her arms around Phil’s neck. Phil’s head tilts up and his hands move to grip her waist.

She looks at Dan. “Ok?” she asks quietly.

The blood is rushing in his ears. He hadn’t actually thought something like this would ever happen. His eyes lock onto Phil’s long, gentle fingers wrapped around the curve of her hip and he thinks he should feel something more than the excitement that courses through his veins, something scared or possessive—but he doesn’t. He bites his lip and nods.

She grips Phil’s face on either side, tilting his head back a little further. Phil closes his eyes as she leans her head down and gently frames his bottom lip between hers. The contact is brief and soft before she pulls her lips back with a wet puckering noise that sends a shiver up Dan’s arms. He’s still sat so close to them—his thigh presses against Rain’s calf, Phil’s arm brushing Dan’s elbow as he moves his hand up higher on her back.

This time it’s Phil who leans in, sucking Rain’s lip into his mouth a little. She sighs and Dan feels heat flood his gut. He’d been picturing something like this for a long time now, and if he’s honest with himself, he’ll admit he’d always expected Phil to be a little more reserved about it, maybe even slightly awkward. He’s not. He parts his lips a little wider, sinking his mouth into hers. She responds instantly and they pull back and come together again, deeper, and Dan sees a flash of wetness reflected in the candlelight as her tongue slips into Phil’s mouth.

Dan stares, hypnotized by the sight in front of him, the sight of his first love and likely his last tangled up and moving together in such an intimate way. His head is full of the sounds of lips and tongue as the kisses turn from sweet and tender to something a little more heated. Phil moves his hands up further, threading his fingers through the blonde silk of her hair and tugging ever so gently, breaking the kiss and pulling her head back to expose her neck. He nuzzles into the spot under her jaw and Dan can almost feel it himself—the wet warmth of Phil’s lips, the maddening graze of his teeth.

Rain slides her fingers up into Phil’s hair and moans a little, breathy and high and it strikes Dan how strange it is to hear that sound again after all these years—how strange it is to be more turned on by it than he ever had been back then, even though he’s not the cause anymore.

Phil slowly drags a hand down her back and Dan feels his throat tighten when he sees it slip up under the front of her shirt, sees the shape of Phil’s fist move up to her chest and hears her moan again. It drives him a little mad that he can’t actually see it, Phil’s big, gentle hand cupping her breast. Is he squeezing a little? Are the tips of his fingers brushing her nipple? What’s going through Phil’s head right now? Dan realizes that even for the hot buzz of arousal coursing through his body, it means nothing if he doesn’t know how Phil actually feels about it, what he thinks of the whole thing.

He can’t believe it—it’s so much hotter than he could have ever imagined, but at the same time, he really wants them to stop. “Phil,” he croaks.

Rain pulls back instantly, turning her head to look at him. “You ok?” she asks softly.

He nods, looking at Phil with pleading eyes. All of a sudden he’s towing a strange line between sad and horny and it’s all just too much—the soft yellow light of the candles, the strong scent of vanilla invading his nose, the way his boyfriend’s hand is slipped under another person’s t-shirt.

“You want to stop?” Phil asks.

Dan nods again, guilt twisting in his gut. “Unless you don’t want—”

“No,” Rain interjects. “That’s not what this was about.”

Phil’s hand reappears from beneath her shirt and Rain quickly climbs off his lap. She looks at Dan sympathetically. “Give me a hug,” she says.

Dan stands and lets her wrap her arms around his waist and squeeze. “Are you ok, Dan? We didn’t mean to upset you.”

“You didn’t,” he says, and he thinks he means it. He hasn’t had time yet to process the avalanche of emotions crashing down on him. “I’m… fine?”

She pulls back. “Do you want to talk?”

He bites his lip and looks at Phil again. “I do, but…”

“You wanna talk to Phil, right?”

He can’t look at her as he nods.

She puts her hand on his arm. “It’s ok, Dan. You don’t have to feel, like, guilty or anything. We were pretty sure you’d react something like this.”

He frowns. “What d’you mean? You knew… did you bastards plan this?”

Phil reaches forward and pulls Dan down by the arm to sit next to him. “We did. But not in a mean way.”

Rain sits next to Dan, crossing her legs and tucking in her feet. “Not at all. We just know you, Dan. We knew you wanted it and we also knew you were never going to be able to admit to it. To be fair, I did ask you if it was ok. And we were never going to take it any further than we did.”

Dan pulls his knees up to his chest, waiting for the anger, the feeling of betrayal he’s sure is coming. It doesn’t—in fact he feels the opposite. His chest swells with affection for these people, his two favourite people in the world. Now he knows without a doubt they’d literally do anything if they thought it was something he needed. And Rain was right, she _had_ asked him if he was alright with it.

“Did you want it at all?” he asks quietly.

Rain laughs. “I’m always down to kiss nice, fit boys who happen to be lovely and sweet.”

Dan looks at Phil, who still looks slightly shell-shocked. “I never thought about it before you started talking about it, I wasn’t lying about that. But… you made me start to wonder.”

“And?”

Rain clears her throat. “Listen lads, I’m going to head to bed now if you’re going to start, like, discussing my technique and shit.” She stands.

Phil looks at her warmly. “You were great. The hottest woman I’ve ever kissed.”

She laughs. “Gee, thanks mate.” She looks at Dan. “We can talk more in the morning if you need to, ok?”

Dan nods. “Goodnight. And… thanks. You’re the best.”

She smiles. “I know.”

Dan waits until he hears the door to the upstairs bathroom close before turning to Phil. “Fuck, Phil.”

Phil turns to face Dan, leaning his back against the arm of the sofa. “Are you really alright? Did you hate it?”

Dan turns as well, folding his legs up underneath himself so his knees press into Phil’s. “I didn’t hate it. I mean, it was… a lot. It was a lot. But… it was actually pretty fucking hot.”

Phil smiles, burying his face in his hands in embarrassment. “It kind of was.”

“Are you straight now?” Dan asks, taking care to make it clear he’s joking.

Phil reaches out and takes his hand anyway, sincerity written all over his face. “Kissing her was nice. She’s soft and she smells good and she’s a good kisser, but she’s not you. No one could ever be you.”

Dan’s chest tightens. He wants to jump on Phil and remind himself that this man is his, all his forever, but there are a few things he just has to know first. “Phil…”

“Yeah?”

“You touched a boob.”

Phil splutters. “Shut up! What are you, twelve?”

Dan ignores him completely. “You touched a breast, Philip!”

Phil returns his face to its spot between his hands. “Yeah. Oh god, I did.”

“And?”

Phil chuckles. “I get it now.”

Dan grins. “Right?”

“Yeah, they’re pretty great.”

“I’m sorry I don’t have any for you.”

Phil puts his hand on Dan’s thigh and slowly slides it upwards as he says, “It’s ok. You have lots of other things.”

Dan crawls forward and climbs into Phil’s lap. “That was fucking hot, Phil. I don’t know that I want to see it ever again, but it was really bloody hot.”

Phil wraps his arms around Dan’s waist, presses his lips against the sensitive skin of his neck. “You wanna know the best part?” he mumbles.

Dan nods, sighing.

“The best part was knowing how much it was turning you on,” Phil says before dragging his teeth up Dan’s neck to his bite his ear. “I was thinking about you the whole time.”

Dan giggles. “Part of me finds that hot, but the other half feels like I should be defending Rain’s honour or something.”

“She doesn’t care. She jumped at the opportunity to pull one over on you, to be honest. You know she probably just found the whole thing funny.”

Dan runs a hand through Phil’s fringe, gripping it loosely and pulling Phil’s head back a little. “I dunno, Phil, she sounded like she was enjoying that Lester groping action.”

“Shut up.”

“It’s true though.”

Phil grins. “Can you blame her?”

Dan leans down to kiss Phil’s soft pink lips. “No, I can’t. I really can’t.”

**Author's Note:**

> waveydnp on tumblr :)


End file.
